Shingeki no- Wait,what?
by LonelyWriteress
Summary: ,,...We might have kinda,sorta,maybe...been teleported to the Shingeki no Kyojin world.." ,,WHAT?" Eren x OC , Levi/Rivallie x OC Crackfic!
1. WHAT?

**As you've probably already noticed,I'm new here,so go easy on me please. I come from another site and I am currently transfering my work here. Hope we get along.**

**Story by: Me (LonelyWriteress,on quotev -** **彩花)  
Snk belongs to: Isayama Hajime,not me.**

* * *

**WHAT!?**

It was just a normal sleepover really..._and then I decided to open my big mouth._

"We HAVE to have a Shingeki no Kyojin marathon! You guys are probably the only people who didn't watch it!" I yelled at my 2 friends.  
Jana (Pronounced Ya-nah) chuckled. "You've been talking about that anime for weeks..Is it really that awesome?" I nodded. "It IS AMAZING!It's just-! Mindblowing!It- I can't even-!" "Aaand..the fangirling starts.." She sighed. "What are we talking about?" Aleksandra asked as she walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn. I dragged her into the room. "Come on,Alex,you understand me right?" Aleksandra is the only other person who likes anime in our school...so yeah.

"Attack on titan,again?" I nodded and gave her my best puppy dog eyes. She shrugged. "Sure,I don't mind...I'd rather play WOW,but I don't mind." I grinned. "Yesh! Jana?" She seemed to be thinking about it. "It's gory.." She lifted her head up,a sparkle of interest in her eyes. "Oooh,yea..just like a horror movie...like those really gory,scary ones you like so much." I said and inwardly shivered upon remembering that time they made watch first 20 minutes of The grudge.

"I don't know..it'll take us the rest of the night and many hours of the morning to watch the whole anime..." She mumbled._ Okay,change of plans._ "Alright,listen here I let you use my laptop to stalk that cute guy on facebook and PLUS I let you mess with my hair!" I started and pointed at Jana. "..AND I fed you and played my Naruto Ninja Storm Generations 3 with you,we sparred more than 30 times! You guys owe me!" They looked at each other for a minute and then turned back to me. "We owe you nothing bish." They said in unison. I sighed.

"Fine...I didn't wanna do this..but you made me...Desperate times call for desperate measures... I know things about you that not even your parents know and imma use 'em." I growled. "Gonna blackmail us?" Jana asked earning a nod from me. "Ooh,yea." "Psh,not gonna work we know a lot about you too." Aleksandra mumbled and grabbed a handful of popcorn. I chuckled. "Go ahead,no one cares about me and my life..You can tell them whatever you want. I have no social life,I have no reputation..you can't blackmail me,I have nothing to lose." I grinned evilly. "Fine..'' They mumbled unison.

Several hours later it was morning and we were watching the last episode... Well Alex and I were,Jana was sleeping. "Ahh,finally!'' Alex (Imma just call her Alex,since that's her nickname.) yawned and tuned off the laptop. "Now,let's get some sleep..I'm dying." She yawned again and closed her eyes,since we were already on the bed. I carried the laptop to my desk and went to my bed.

"Oi,wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. "Lemme sleeep!" I whined,rolled over and pulled the blanked over my head. "Che." _**Who the-**_ "AH!" I shouted as someone's foot collided with my back and I was pretty much _kicked_ out of my bed. "OW! What the hell Aleksandra,what gives-?!" I looked up and saw Ymir... _**YfreakingMIR!**_ "AHH!" I jumped to my feet and grabbed my pillow. "Stay away crazy cosplayer! How the hell did you get into my room!?" I screamed and swung the pillow around like a madwoman. "Tsk...looks like we're stuck with a freak." She tsk-ed and walked away.

"We?'' I mumbled to myself. "Hello." Someone said behind me. "AH! Stop sneaking up on me dammit!" I had a mini heart attack and turned around to find Christa there in a sleeping gown,she was staring at me,looking a little worried. _**OMFG! Could this be-?**_ "I'm sorry if I scared you. My name is Christa Renz. It's nice to me you!" She said softly and stuck her hand out. "I...I'm Ayaka..um...Yuukimori Ayaka..N-Nice to meet you,Christa-san." _**OMFG! I'm actually speaking Japanese!**_ "Excuse me,I have to get dressed. Breakfast is in 3o minutes." _**OMG ARE WE ACTUALLY-!?**_

_(Excuse the fangirling,but it's what I do...)_

I saw Ymir waking up Aleksandra- _**Ah! She's here too!**_ "Oi!" Ymir poked her with her foot. "Go away.." Alex groaned and rolled over. I smirked. _**That's mah gurl!**_ I've known Alex my whole life and we are pretty much sisters. Ymir's left eye twitched and she kicked Alex out of her bed like she did with me earlier. "AH! What the fu-?!'' Her eyes widened and she had the same reaction as I did. I chuckled. _**Is this really what I did?**_ "Alex,calm down." I said and took the pillow away from her. She stared at me for a second and then glomped me. "Oh my god you are here too!" She sighed in relief. "Are we really-?" "Who's shouting..?..For God's sake,it's like 6 am!" Jana groaned and rolled around.

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!" Alex and I yelled in unison. Jana rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Where the he-...Wait...this look like that room in Shinge- AH!" She screamed and pointed at Christa and Ymir. "IT'S YOU! OMG WHAT THE HELL!? AM I STILL SLEEPING!?" And she freaked out. Ymir shook her head and walked out of the room. Chirsta followed. "Can someone explain to me just what the fluk is happening?" Jana asked,after calming down a little bit. "I just hope it's what I think it is!" I squealed and crossed my fingers.

"And that would beee...?"Jana asked. "Okay,so I've read so many stories like this! MWAHAHAH! OH MY GOSH THIS I SO GOING ON QUOTEV! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T WAIT!" I twirled while sqealing into my pillow. "Translate please." Jana said,turning to look at Alex. "Apparently it's something people write fanfiction about so-..OMG! NOOOO! SHUT UP! IT CAN'T BE-!?" "YEEEEEEEES! I THINK SOOOO!"I squealed back and we broke into a random happy dance. "Mhm,Mhm work those hips chica!" "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? In case you forgot,I do not speak the language of anime fangirls!" Jana growled.

I chuckled nervously. "We might have kinda,sorta,maybe..been teleported to the Shingeki no Kyojin world..." "WHAT!?  
"I wonder which episode is this.." Alex muttered. "We'll see. For now,let's use our brains and survive this thing." They stared at me. "Stop doing that! You know it makes me uncomfortable when people stare at me!" I growled. "You are the brain of this group and the Shingeki no Kyojin expert..Let's hear the plan." "Ah,right. Let's come up with names first. I'm Yuukimori Ayaka by the way." I said. "Why? Our names are fine." Jana said.

"Oh! Come ooon! Don't spoil the experience! We're even speaking Japanese! Let's make our names awesome too!" "Fine,I'll be Masami Black." She sighed. "Oh! I'll be Rin...Rin...uh..help?" "What about Yamamoto?" I offered. "Sure,that's good." She shrugged. That's when I noticed something. "OH...MY...KAMI!" "Why are you staring at me like that?" Alex questioned. "Duuude! Look at yourself!" She looked down at herself and noticed it. "HOLLY FREAKING SHARINGAN! What happened to my body!" I ran to the mirror and saw that it was the same for me. We were both really skinny and our bodies were as lean and perfect as any anime girl's.

"HOLLY SUNA! MY BODY HAS MUSCLES?! I THOUGHT THOSE MELTED AND BECAME MUSHY FROM ALL THE JUNK FOOD!" I couldn't thank God enough. I used to be a whale and even though I lost that weight,I still consider myself a whale and always will until the day I become anorexic. On the other hand,Aleksandra was always kinda fit,but never had a flat stomach...until looked awesome! "HOLLY-!" We hugged each other and jumped around the room. "Let's just go and see how flucked we actually are." Jana said and shook her head.

"Wait! We have to think of a story." I said. "A story?" Alex echoed. I nodded. "Duuh,everyone shares their story when Eren asks them,we need to make up a story..don't you guys even know the basics of lying? With a fake identity,comes a fake past." I shook my head and they rolled their eyes. "Well,feel free to come up with it,I'm hungry." Alex said and they left. "OI! Wait for me!" I yelled after them. Jana asked for directions along the way and about 5 minutes later we entered a large dining area. "Ohh..." I looked around. "Looks like this is the beginning.." I mumbled.

''How can you tell? They ate here in every episode." Alex asked. I sighed. ''What have I told you two about observing people? At least ten people were whispering about this morning being the start of the camp..Seriously.." I mumbled and face-palmed. "Yeah,whatever let's eat!"Alex said enthusiastically and skipped forward. "This is exactly why I'm the brain of this group and you are the muscle..." I muttered and followed,keeping my head down,because people were staring at us. We grabbed our breakfast and sat down. I noticed Eren and others sitting 2 tables left.

"We should introduce ourselves!" Alex said and got up. I pulled her down,to sit on the bench. "Let's not do that. We might end up changing the plot...Plus...people will stare at us.." I muttered. She sighed. "Oh,come ON! Stop being a dandere and let's go!" "Yea,I'll stop being a dandere when you stop being a tsundere." I shot back. She was about to argue back,but was cut off. "I want to see all of your useless asses outside in a straight goddamn line in 2 minutes!" Keith Shadis himself shouted upon entering the hall.

"What about breakfast?" Some idiot asked. "YOU ATE ENOUGH YOU FAT WEAKLING! I'LL FEED YOU ALL TO TITANS! USELESS MOTHERF*****S!" He growled and grabbed the idiot's collar. The guy was shaking like leaf. Keith snorted and dropped him to the ground. He walked away while muttering something about 'useless fat asses'. I got up and walked to the nearest corner. There, I sat down,facing the wall and hugged my knees. "Not this again." Jana sighed. "H-He sa-said...the f word.." I mumbled,an anime style aura of depression around me.

"We've been over this,you are not fat,you're awesome and beautiful and very,very smart...your self-esteem,however is really,really bad girl." Jana said while rubbing my back. Aleksandra just laughed.

"Well...this ought to be fun!" She grinned.

* * *

**Hope you liked it,see ya later!**


	2. Just a normal day,nope

** Me again,let me know,if someone's willing to kinda explain how things work around here please do, I'm slowly getting used to this new site,but I could always use some help.**

**Story by: Me (LonelyWriteress,on quotev** **彩花)  
Snk belongs to: Isayama Hajime,not me.**

* * *

_**It was just a normal day...nope.**_

All of us ran outside (Keith was throwing plates at us and screaming "RUN F***ERS! TITANS WILL RIP YOU TO SMALL MOTHERFU****G PIECES IF YER THIS DAMN SLOW!") "G-Guys!" I panted weakly,barely dodging a plate which was thrown at the back of my head. _**Gah! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BALD MOTHERFU-**_ Another plate was thrown my way and this time I had to jump to the side to dodge it. My face was introduced to the dusty ground,the dust making me cough as I pushed myself up. My 'friends' were LAUGHING AT ME! _**.**_

"Oh my God,you are terrible at this,you are so slow!" Jana said and proceeded to chuckle. "Well,not all of us are the stars of our town's goddamn track team!" I yelled at her and got up. "WHAT THE BLOODY BURNING HELL ARE YOU IMBECILES STANDING THERE FOR?! IF I WAS A TITAN YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW!" Keith screamed and started throwing chairs and benches. "You might as well be...you lunatic." I muttered to myself and dodged a chair. Someone on my left chuckled at my comment. I glanced to the side to see Connie.

"You are one brave girl..talking about 'im like that..What would you do if he heard?" He grinned and snickered. "I would probably-" I started,dodged another chair and continued. "..run like hell,find a cave,hide and stay the heck away from civilization as long as he's alive." I muttered with just a little bit of sarcasm in there. He snickered again. "You're kinda cool for a girl. I'm Connie Springer,what's your name?" "Yuukimori Ayaka,nice to meet you Springer-san." I said and ducked. "Aww,you're one of those super polite girls? Bummer. Just Connie is fine." I sighed.

_**He is really friendly..kinda reminds me of Kiba...I like Kiba.**_ "Ok then,Connie-san?'' He shook his head. "I guess that's good enough." He grinned once again and gave me thumbs up as he jumped to the side and rolled away,dodging a bench. "See ya later Ayaka!" I waved and ran a little bit faster. "Okay! We need a story! NOW!" I whisper-yelled as I caught up with my friends,now standing outside in a wide training area. "Let's introduce ourselves first,we'll leave that for later." Jana said and was about to walk away. I pulled her back by the wrist.

"NO,we are doing this right now! Keith is going to ask people about their name and district and we need to think of a district!" I explained. Alex shrugged. "Why not Shiganshina?" I face-palmed. "Are you serious? What if Eren,Mikasa and Armin ask as about anything in Shiganshina? We don't know people,we don't know places! We have to make something up!" I growled frustrated. Alex raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry! Geez,you sure aren't a morning person." She muttered. "No,I'm not. And I'm not a running person either. My sport is sleeping,playing video games and changing channels,I don't run...ever!" I growled.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. "Just...give me a minute...Ah! Hermiha District! (In Japanese - Erumiha-ku) That's a district somewhere South,on the edge of Wall Sina! We can say we're from there!" I said and mentally patted myself on the back for remembering that. "When did they mention that?" Jana asked and yawned. "Eren,Armin,Hanji and that pastor guy,went through that place while investigating the appearance of titans within Wall Maria..I think it only happened in manga though..." I mumbled and shrugged.

"That plan's good enough. Let's just go with that." Alex said,not really caring and started walking towards Eren and others when- "WHERE IS THE GODDAMN LINE!?" And all of us hurriedly formed a line. "YOU IDIOTS DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET IN LINE!" Keith roared and then told us where to stand. Then the intimidating started. Armin was scared, Jean was on the ground after being headbutted and Connie was lifted up and dropped. _**Poor,nice,kind,friendly Connie. **_"YOU! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE!?" Keith screamed at Alex. "I'm Rin!..uh.."

I mentally face-palmed and started mouthing Yamamoto,since Keith's back was turned to me. "Ya..uh..AH! Yamamoto! Yes,I'm Rin Yamamoto,sir! I'm from,uh, Ha- I mean _He_rmiha district! It's in the South of Wall Sina sir! And I wanna fight titans!" I sweatdropped. _**At least she got the salute right**_. "Eh!? A brat from Sina!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!? YOU COULD BE SITTING IN YOUR NICE,WARM HOME IN SINA AWAY FROM TITANS AND SH*T,WHY IS IT THAT A LITTLE PRINCESS FROM AN INNER WALL LIKE YOURSELF DECIDED TO HONOR US ALL WITH HER PRESENCE!?" He sneered.

_**Uh-oh...**_Now,Aleksandra is a hot-head,a strong one with insane lung capacity so... "I CAME HERE TO FIGHT AND KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES! I CAME TO SHOW ALL OF YOU THAT PEOPLE FROM INNER WALLS AREN'T WEAKLINGS! AND I CAME TO SHOW YALL THAT ALE- I MEAN RIN NEVER LETS ANYONE TELL HER THAT SHE IS OR ISN'T STRONG!" She screamed back at him,leaving all of us to stare at her with our jaws on the floor..gaping like fish. He studied her for a minute. She was breathing heavily and glaring at him,as if she wanted to rip his head off,which I'm pretty sure she did.

Alex REALLY dislikes being underestimated and put down,so you really shouldn't mess with her...unless you have a death wish. Finally,Keith spoke. "I LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE BRAT!" He growled and headbutted her too. She,unlike Jean,stayed on her feet and hmph-ed. A bruise was forming on her forehead. _**Oh,that isn't gonna look pretty**_. I,for one,knew the trick to this. If you looked cold and emotionless,he'll think you've already seen some pretty scary things and he'll leave you alone. I put on my standard Monday morning _'I hate the world and I hope all of you burn in the deepest pits of hell after you die'_ face. Than Sasha's potato incident happened and she was sent to run - 'till she drops.

Soon enough,the day was coming to an end. We had our first class the 'Titanology-class-thingy' as Alex put it. The reactions to this were - "Aww,hell naw! Even in anime I simply can't escape school,can I?" (Alex) "I was hoping we'd have a party or somethin'." (Jana) and "Oh my Suna! I get to learn about titans?! Cool!" (me). The day ended quickly and we joined Eren,Armin,some random girl,Connie and Marco (Q_Q MARCOOO!) on the porch of the cottage the boys slept in.

"Yo,Ayaka!" Connie waved with a smile. I waved and smiled back. Then others turned their heads to look at us. Feeling TOO MANY eyes on me,I took a step to the left,hiding behind Alex. She rolled her eyes at me and stepped onto the porch. "Hey,I'm Rin,you're that guy who did the salute wrong,eh?" She grinned and the rest of us sweatdropped. _**Bravo Alex,what a conversation starter.**_ Connie looked angry for a second,but the look was almost instantly replaced by a smug smirk. "And you are the girl who screamed at the Head instructor Shadis." He stated.

Instead of punching him or at least yelling at him,as I imagined she'd do,Alex just smirked back. "The one and only." She said smugly. "I see you know Ayaka,I'm Rin and this is,uh-'' "Masami." I cut in. She nodded. "Ya,Masami." She confirmed and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Well,as Ayaka already knows,I'm Connie Springer from Ragako." We nodded and this time,Jana spoke. "What about you guys?" She asked others. "I'm Eren Jeager,from Shiganshina." ,,Armin Arlert,a-also from Shiganshina." "(Insert random girl's name here)" "Hi,I'm Marco Bott,from Jinae." Marco smiled,being the last one to introduce himself. (Q_Q MARCOOO!)

"You are from Hermiha? I've never heard of that place before." Eren stated,eyeing us curiously. "Yea,well...you know,it's kinda-" Alex chuckled awkwardly. "It's a smaller place,a part of an inner wall,so naturally not many people know or particularly care about it,as there are many bigger places in the area." I said. "Oh,the potato girl is still running." Connie exclaimed as he noticed Sasha running in the distance. "Not bad. She's been at it for 5 hours. But her reaction when he told her to run until she drops,was nothing compared to when he told her she's not getting any food." Eren commented.

Two hours later,it was evening and we were having dinner when Eren and Jean started their argument which was ended by the sound of a bell,which signalized that it was bed time. We got up and started walking to our cottage,which we were sharing with Ymir and Christa. The two weren't there when we arrived. I sat down on my bed and pulled my shoes off. "Nee,do you think we'll be back when we wake up?" Alex asked,kicking her shoes off and plopping down on the bed,arms crossed behind her head. "I hope not." I muttered and got up,so I could change into my pajamas.

"Why not?" Jana yawned and placed her shoes next to the edge of her bed. I snorted,which is very rare for me. "Because real world sucks." I said,no sarcasm there. "More than the world in which titans eat humans and are trying to murder everybody and destroy our race?" Jana asked,now changing into her PJ's. "Yep. Our damn world seriously needs some kind of catastrophe...like a titan invasion. That would make it all more interesting. Though...we would probably blow them to little pieces with bombs and all. And I would most definitely be the first one to die if something like that ever happened,so when I think about it...an apocalypse wouldn't be a good thing.'' I muttered and sighed,falling back on my bed and sighing again.

"I'm dead..." I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. "You better sleep...our training starts tomorrow!" Alex said happily. "I can't wait to run!" Jana squealed. "Says the  
shining start of our most popular track team. I can't wait to use 3D maneuver gear!" Alex chuckled. "Says the captain of girls' volleyball and handball team." Jana said mockingly,sticking her tongue out at Alex. I groaned. "OKAY! I get it you are all oh-so-ready and oh-so-sporty and all,just shut up about it! A lazy bum is trying to sleep here!" They laughed. "Well aren't you a bowl of sunshine?" Jana teased.

I threw a pillow at her. _**She shoots...she scores**_. _**Right in the face,too!**_ "Fine,be like that then,but once the training starts you are going to suffer..mwahahahah..'' Alex chuckled. "And training starts to-mo-rrow!" Jana sang.  
"Well isn't that just lovely.." I spat and rolled over.

_**Yep,this is going to be a looooooong dream.**_

* * *

**If you want to read more let me know.  
****Bye,guys!**


	3. Flippin',literally

**Flippin' ... Literally**

_**There might be some OOC-ness and for that,I apologize.**_

**Story by: Me (LonelyWriteress,on quotev -** **彩花****)**

**Snk belongs to: Isayama Hajime,not me.**

* * *

_**Flippin' ... Literally**_

I woke up with a yawn and rubbed my eyes. Someone was talking. It was _5 AM_. **5 A-FREAKING-M**. I was about to jump out of my bed and rip the person's face off their skull when I realized something. "Oh my duck! We are still here!" I shouted happily and did a little happy dance. Ymir,who was talking to Christa, paused and looked at me as if I grew a horn overnight and now looked like a humancorn ( A mix of a human and a unicorn ). "Do you wake up and scream something completely insane everyday or are you just really trying to annoy me?"

"N-Now,now Ymir,I'm sure Ayaka-chan's just excited. It is our first day of training after all." Christa smiled and...glowed? sparkled? As the boys said in an episode - she looks like an angel... _**Oh,wow,now I wanna marry her**_. "Mornin'.." Alex muttered and rolled over. "C'mon Christa,we don't want to be late." Ymir said and they left.

**~10 minutes later~**

"Stop looking at yourself! We'll be late!" Jana scolded while pulling her boots on. "I can't! My anime body is just that fabulous!" I twirled and kept staring at the mirror. "You can drool in front of a mirror later,let's go!" It was Alex this time. "I just wanna enjoy while it's still nice like this. Y'know, soon it's gonna be covered in bruises and cuts and... I'M ACTUALLY SKINNY!" I squealed,hugged myself and twirled again. "We draggin 'er out?" "Yup,draggin' 'er out alright." And then I was grabbed and dragged out into the hall and then towards the training area. I grinned to myself. "The first day of training HAS JUST BEGAN!"

15 minutes later I was not _nearly_ as enthusiastic. "ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! DURING THE NEXT 3 YEARS I'M GONNA TURN YOU SISSIES INTO TITAN KILLING MACHINES! YOUR EVERY DAY WILL START WITH A MORNING JOG! GO! RUN!" Keith Shadis yelled,sitting on top of a horse._** A jog!? I can't survive something like that! The longest I can run without resting is 2 minutes! How the HELL am I supposed to run around the camp for a few HOURS EVERY MORNING!? AND WHY IS HE ON A HORSE AND NOT RUNNING WITH US!?**_

While I was dying and barely dragging my body way behind everyone else,including Armin,Alex was at the front in between Mikasa and Eren having a race or something and Jana was about 5 meters in front of everyone,including Keith,running with no care in the world. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE YOU PIECE OF SH*T!? RUN! SPRINT! IF YOU DON'T CATCH UP WITH OTHERS I'M GONNA FEED YOU TO THE FIRST FU**ING TITAN I SEE!" Keith roared at me and threw his boot at my face to make sure his message got across. My face caught the boot _perfectly_ and I groaned.

_**I can not even put the amount of hatred I feel towards him at the moment into words.**_ I sped up as much as I could and was now running next to Armin,still behind everyone. "Ugly...evil...bald spawn of Satan.." I muttered to myself while running. Armin chuckled softly and gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled. _**Armin is the cutest fluking thing in the universe!**_ "At least -pant- I'm not the only one -pant- who's having trouble with this." I said. He smiled. _***Insert mental fangirl squeal here* KAWAII!**_ "Y-Yeah...I guess the two of us are the least athletic here." He said and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You are Armin,right? Armin Arlert?" I asked,acting like I didn't know everything about him and didn't have a million of his pictures and didn't squeal every time I saw him in an episode.. "Yeah..." _***insert evil fangirl/stalker chuckle here* He doesn't suspect a thing.**_ When the time for the first break finally came I just slumped to the ground and laid there..like a corpse. Someone nudged me with their foot. "Oi! Are you alive?" "Go away Rin! I'll bite your boot off!" I growled and rolled over. "I can't believe you are tired from just that." Jana said with a hairflip.

"If I wasn't this tired I would've lunged at you and strangled you Masami." I muttered bitterly. _**I don't even know where my water bottle is!**_ "Ano,Ayaka-san,is this yours?" Armin asked,holding up said bottle. "Armin! You are a life-saver! Oh and just Ayaka is fine!" I said and gulped down about a half of the bottle. "You dropped it when we stopped..Ayaka." I opened my mouth to thank him but - "WHAT THE FU*K DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! A BEACH MAYBE?! GET OFF YER ASSES AND START RUNNING! TWO MORE HOURS!" Keith yelled.

I mentally screamed the famous ultra dramatic_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ like they do in movies. I spent the following two hours glaring at Keith's back and repeating 'IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou' again and again and again in my head. If glares could kill he'd be rolling around in dirt,screaming in pain right about now. "WE ARE DONE FOR THE DAY! GO SHOWER BECAUSE YOU REEK AND BE IN THE DINNING HALL IN 30 MINUTES! IF YOU MISS BREAKFAST YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET LUNCH EITHER!" Mister I'm-so-bald-and-important-A.K.A-your-worst-nightmare said and rode away.

**~During the breakfast~**

"Why is it always bread or something equally simple!? I need some pizza in my system!" Alex whined. "Pizza is not healthy." Jana commented. I just groaned. My head was on the table and I was trying to sleep...or at least rest a little. My muscles were burning and I found it extremely hard/painful to move. "Ouch.." I mumbled and rubbed my sore leg. "You are gonna die before we finish the training." Alex said. I groaned once again and threw my spoon at her. _**And she scores again.**_ "OW! What was that for!?" She whined while rubbing her nose. "I had to get up at 5AM,I had to run for hours and I JUST WANNA SLEEP! THE NEXT PERSON WHO ANNOYS ME WILL END UP DEAD!" I growled and slammed my head on the table. "O...k?" And everyone shifted further away from me.

**~After the breakfast~**

"Alright! We are going to spar a little. One person will have a knife- WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?! IT'S A WOODEN KNIFE YOU SISSY! - and the other one has to take the knife away from him/her,got it!? LET'S PAIR UP THEN!" _**IhateyouIhateyouIhateyousoooomuch! I-**_ "...Yuukimori and Springer! Yamamoto and Jaeger! Black and Braus! Ackerman and Bott! -..." I sighed. _**Well...at least I'm not with Annie or Mikasa...or Reiner...I really hate Reiner**_. "Ready for this? Imma go easy on ya!" Connie grinned.

I snorted,clutching the knife tightly. "I'm tired,I'm pissed and I'm just waiting to kill someone,do not underestimate me." I growled,pretty sure my left eye was twitching. He chuckled."Ok,ok. Whatever you say,A-ya-cha~n." He grinned and ran towards me,seeing that I'm not going to make the first move. I side-stepped and slammed my elbow into his back. Now,I may not look like the athletic type...mainly because I'm not BUT I do know how to fight and kill. I'm actually learning about pressure points when I'm not at school.

"Ok,my bad." Connie groaned and I realized that he's still on the ground. I offered him a hand,which he took and I pulled him up. "This time I'm serious!" He said and smirked. _**Let's see how that goes.**_ He went back to his original spot and then ran at me again. He tried to punch me and I caught his fist. He tried with the other one,but I swung the wooden weapon making him pull his hand back and when he did I kneeled him in the stomach. He bent over,as it was a natural reaction to being punched in the stomach and I pushed him back with my foot.

"Gh! H-How can you not run for a few hours but you can do THIS?!" He asked,rubbing his stomach. I shrugged. "Who knows?" He chuckled. "Alright! Imma keep attacking until I have that knife in my hands!" He shouted enthusiastically. During the next hour I got pinned down a few times and Connie got slammed into the ground a few times and we switched,so he was the one with the weapon. Later on,as I was already very tired I got flipped...literally. HE FLIPPED ME! OVER HIS BACK! Meanwhile.. Alex was sparring with Eren and Jana with Sasha.

**~With Alex and Eren~**

"I'll be the unarmed one first,ok?" Eren asked and got into a fighting stance. Aleksandra snorted. "If you are trying to give me an advantage because I'm a girl,you're gonna be black and blue by the time we finish this." She said. "Is that a challenge?" Eren raised a brow,a small smirk on his lips. "Maybe it is." Alex said and grinned,holding the knife tightly. "Challenge accepted!" Eren yelled as he ran towards her. She placed the knife in the loop of her belt and caught his fist. He tried kicking her,but she blocked his leg with her own.

He swung the other fist at her,she dodged and falcon punched him. "Damn...you hit hard for a girl."Eren groaned,rubbing his sore chin. He was gonna have a nice blue bruise there. She smirked. "Eh? You gonna let a girl beat you like that?" She mocked,putting a hand on her hip. He grinned. "Nah...I don't usually hit girls but...you are going down." He growled and smirked at her. "Is that a challenge?" It was her turn to raise a brow. "Hell yea." He growled as he got back on his feet. They smirked and ran towards each other again.

A few minutes later she was on the ground,Eren hovering over her with the knife still in her hands,which were enveloped in his and the knife was being held to her throat. "Not bad." She panted. "Says the girl on the ground." He said. "Really now?" She questioned,catching him unprepared and using her right knee to kick him to the side. The positions were switched. "Who's on the ground now?" She chuckled and held the knife to his throat. Somewhere,a few meters away actually,Mikasa's eye twitched and she nearly killed her opponent with the next punch. (MARCOOO! Q_Q)

Eren shook his head. "Yea,well...I won more battles anyway." She rolled her eyes. "Ya,sure whatever." She got up and pulled him to his feet. "Rematch?" He questioned. "Rematch." She confirmed. While those two idiots were beating each other up,Jana was having a hard time keeping up with Sasha. The girl was from a village of hunters after all. Jana was faster,but Sasha was slightly stronger. They were both using their advantages every time they could,but in the end,most of the rounds ended up being ties. So for a good hour or so everyone was just runnin' around flippin' people...literally flippin' people and then it was time to switch partners.

"...Black and Springer! Yamamoto and Bott! Yuukimori and Arlert! Ackerman and Braus! Jeager and Braun! - ..." I placed my hands on my knees,panting. "We are not...done with..this yet?" I'm pretty sure I looked like a kicked puppy. Connie just laughed. "Did you really expect our training to be that easy?" I sighed. "No...but I didn't expect it to be this hard either..." "Alright then. I'm off to kick your friend's ass! See ya later Aya-Chan!" He waved and ran towards Jana. I smiled and waved back. "See ya.." "Konnichiwa,Ayaka." Armin said shyly.

_**STAHP! If he gives one more shy look I'm gonna squeeze the daylights outta this little cuddly bug! **_"Hello." I responded and smiled. The poor boy looked just like me. Covered in dirt and bruises. We really weren't made for this stuff. "Okay so who's gonna have the knife?" I asked,trying to do something about the awkward silence. "U-Um,you can have it..we'll switch later." He mumbled and got into a fighting stance. _**THIS IS NOT FAIR! I CAN'T HURT MY LITTLE BLUE EYED CUTIE PATOOTIE! HE IS JUST TO SWEET AND NICE AND INNOCENT AND-**_

"Ano,aren't you going to defend yourself?" "Ah! Right,um...Armin you see...I kinda can't fight you..." I mumbled. "Eh...um..why?" "Well uh...you are just too nice and kind and I just can't make myself hurt you! I'm sorry!" I said and bowed. "Ah...that..I..I was actually about to say the same thing...I can't..fight a girl..." He mumbled. I patted his shoulder. Just when I was about to say something to try and make him feel better at least a little bit-

"ARE YOU TWO DONE WITH YOUR SOAP OPERA OVER THERE!? EH,ARLERT,YUUKIMORI?! WHAT IS THIS SH*T?! A TITAN WON'T TELL YOU 'SORRY BRAH,CAN'T FIGHT YA,YER TOO NICE TO MEH' WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? EITHER FIGHT EACH OTHER OR FIGHT ME!" The oh-so-lovely Keith Shadis screamed at us. Both of us,made extremely embarrassing noises...um...squeaks..maybe? _**Nahh,we are to awesome for squeaks!**_ Armin's sound was a manly grunt and mine was a..uh..startled gasp?..._**Ya,let's go with that**_...That's the story I'm goin' with.

Anyway we agreed to at least pretend to fight...But surprisingly enough...Baldy isn't that stupid..Who knew..So we got punished. Armin and I have to clean the cafeteria for 2 weeks every time we refuse to fight each other. _**Soo..yah...we're gonna be washin' those dishes for the next 3 years it seems...'Cuz I'm not **__**hurting my little,cuddly,cutie patootie.**_

_****_And the day FINALLY ended. I was DEAD. Both physically and mentally DEAD. _**I love the anime,I love the manga,I love the characters,I love the story,I love Shingeki no Kyojin,but seriously...I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT BALD MOTHERF**ER! TO HELL WITH THE PLOT! I DON'T CARE! F**K ALL OF THAT! IMMA B*TCH SLAP THAT SON OF A B! ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "You okay?" I blinked and glanced at Alex. "You kinda screamed all that outloud...and if Shadis heard it...you're dead..literally..just...dead." Jana said and stretched. "Look on the bright side of things! Tomorrow is the first time we try to use 3DMG (3D Maneuver Gear,but imma just call it 3DMG)." "Yeah,yeah, quit ya yapping and let's sleep." I growled and covered my face with my pillow.

_**Once I'm done here...Imma show that I am indeed a true Naruto fan with the biggest prank EVAR! Ooooohh,Shadis is gonna get it...Ohh,yea.. "**_Um,Sarah?" "Yeah?" "You were doing that evil 'mwahaha' laugh...and then you chuckled...and then laughed again..." I just grinned. _**No one suspects a thing...This is gonna be good.**_

* * *

If you want more let me know.  
Bye minna!


End file.
